


bounce in my step

by icarus_falls



Series: Spinoffs for Cherished [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, General thirstiness, M/M, Sweaty Gladio, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: Prompto can't resist the urge to snoop on Gladio as he trains.





	bounce in my step

**Author's Note:**

> Again, inspired by [EyotaDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyotaDeer/pseuds/EyotaDeer)!

Prompto was precariously standing on his tiptoes, balancing on a lone brick as he stretched to peer through the high window.

It would be _totally _worth it if he fell over and cracked his head open. He’d die a happy omega, all because of the sight before him.

Gladio was almost nude; he wore no shirt and was clad only in a pair of spandex shorts that encased his thick thighs like a second skin. Prompto could see the glorious swell of his ass flex as the alpha moved. If he squinted, he could almost see every drop of sweat that beaded and ran down his muscled torso.

He wanted to lick up every last drop.

Prompto had been spending time in the gardens for a few weeks now, and he had pictures of almost every flower in the place. He enjoyed the alone time to some extent.

Today though, Prompto wanted to indulge. So, he stalked his way over to the building he knew Gladio trained in, determined to sneak a peek of the show.

That’s how he found himself perched on top of a brick on top of a ledge. Totally safe. It was fine, because he’d been working on building his core muscles anyways. He could balance like this for hours.

Except Gladio was now doing a sequence of steps and swings, gliding across the training hall until he reached the dummy at the end. Prompto watched with wide eyes as Gladio dropped his sword in favor of roundhouse kicking it.

He sent the head of the dummy flying.

Prompto wouldn’t admit that he slicked a bit at the sight. Gladio was running a hand through his sweaty hair, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Thank god no one else was in the room with him, because they would have been in danger of falling into cardiac arrest. The only reason Prompto was safe was because he couldn’t scent him through the glass.

He was going to fix that.

Prompto carefully jumped down from his spot, spotting Carbuncle in the distance. The little creature watched him until he was safely on the pavement before he ran off.

Prompto made his way around the side of the building until he found a door. He grabbed the handle and pulled, cringing when the door made a loud creaking noise.

He peeked through the crack of the door, curious to see if he’d been noticed. He spotted Gladio on the other end of the gym. The alpha had picked up his sword again and was facing away.

Assuming he was safe, Prompto opened the door a bit wider and slipped through. He was blessed by the sight of Gladio’s bare, sweaty back muscles flexing as he practiced some swings.

After a couple more swings, Gladio stopped to stretch a bit. He flexed his arms in different directions, making Prompto’s mouth go dry as he watched the show.

“Prompto,” Gladio’s voice made him jump. “How am I looking?”

Prompto opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Gladio turned and caught his gaze. He offered him a smile before he added on, “Is everything okay?”

Prompto nodded his head as he stepped further inside and closed the door behind him. Gladio turned to face him fully and Prompto’s poor heart skipped a beat.

“Then what’s up? Want to head back early?”

Prompto’s eyes traced over Gladio’s body once more, appreciating every sharp line and smooth curve. He counted the muscles of his abdomen, a practiced motion at this point, and licked his lips as he counted all eight.

When Prompto failed to respond, Gladio began to take steps in his direction. Once he was in range, Prompto reached out and placed his hands on the alpha’s biceps, completely unashamed to grope the glistening muscles.

Gladio stepped a bit closer, resting his hands on Prompto’s hips as he smiled down at him. Prompto rocked himself forwards and up onto his toes. He dove in before he could feel any sense of shyness.

Prompto licked at the column of Gladio’s throat, a soft moan escaping him as he tasted the alpha’s sweat on his tongue. He nipped at his Adam’s apple, enjoying the way that Gladio shivered beneath his affection.

“Is that how it is?” Gladio continued his questioning as tilted his head, giving Prompto more room to work with.

Prompto nodded before returning to his work, kissing and licking at his neck. Gladio straightened out his head, chasing after his lips and capturing them in a heated kiss.

Moments passed where the two lost themselves in each other. Gladio’s hands never traveled far from his hips, ever so respectful of the omega’s silent boundaries.

Eventually he pulled away to murmur, “Should we go home…?”

“No,” Prompto whined. “We’re doing this right here. Lay down.”

Gladio blinked at him, shocked but pleasantly surprised by Prompto’s pushiness. He conceded, allowing the omega to shove him onto his ass. It sent a small thrill through his body to see the look of blazing _need _in his omega’s eyes.

Whatever Prompto wanted, he would give.

He couldn’t stop the shit eating grin that stretched across his face as Prompto moved to straddle his hips, letting his small amount of body weight to push their hips together. Gladio did a half-sit up, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist in order to tug him forwards so their lips could meet.

Their kiss was long and full of desire. Prompto wasted no time, letting his hands wander over his abs as he pressed their lips together with bruising force.

_How could an abdomen be so well defined? How could these biceps even be real? _Prompto’s fingers could barely wrap around the width of the muscle.

Prompto let out a shaky laugh as disbelief bloomed in him. Gladio pulled away, collapsing against the ground as he raised an eyebrow.

“Not the reaction I was expecting,” Gladio said. “Why the laugh, love?”

“You’re just…” Prompto motioned at his bare chest as if it was enough of an explanation.

Gladio smirked up at him and tugged him back down so he could reclaim those lips. He enjoyed every tangle of their tongues and swallowed up every soft moan that spilled from Prompto’s lips.

He prodded Prompto off of his lap. He smiled at the pout on the omega’s face, but move with urgency as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Indulge me?” he requested. Prompto nodded, his face flushed. Gladio gently removed his clothing, pausing and checking in with him as he shed each item. Prompto had nodded nervously, but his desire and affection had won over his fears. He let Gladio guide him onto all fours, knowing that his alpha was planning on giving him pleasure.

Gladio inhaled sharply as he positioned himself behind Prompto.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned. “Look at how beautiful you are.”

Prompto twitched when he felt a hand softly brush against his side. He looked backwards, his heart calming as he found Gladio’s awe struck face. It made the nervous bundle of energy in his stomach dissipate.

Gladio’s other hand encased his hip, and suddenly they were both moving south. They cupped his cheeks, large and warm. Prompto could feel the callouses on his palms and it made him shiver; they were a stark reminder of the strength his alpha wielded.

The hands squeezed his ass and parted them ever so slightly.

“G-Gladio!” Prompto’s voice echoed through the training hall. His fingers twitched against the mat as the alpha’s hands traced over his backside.

“Yep,” was his short answer. Almost all of his mental faculties were honed in on the sight before him; Prompto’s bare ass was covered in freckles, and shining in the late afternoon sunlight. His omega was _slick _for him, and it made his inner alpha go a little crazy.

Luckily, Ignis’ threats of violence echoed through his head. Gladio knew better than to lose himself completely at the sight.

“Yep,” he repeated. “Gonna take a taste. That okay, baby?”

A whine left Prompto’s lips, his stomach knotting up as desire flooded him. Gladio’s scent was so _strong_, and his hands were rough yet soft. Prompto wanted to be eaten alive by this alpha.

“Please,” he answered out loud. “Oh god, yes, I want that so bad.”

Prompto cringed at the sound of his own voice. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. He’d never said such dirty things before, nor had he ever desired someone so much. But as he twisted to peer back at the alpha, Prompto could accept the feelings that were swirling in his chest.

He loved him. He _trusted _him. Gladio would make him feel good, that much was certain.

There was a soft, wet kiss on his left cheek. Prompto inhaled sharply, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Gladio trailed kisses over all of his exposed skin, worshipping every inch he was given. Prompto nearly fell onto his face, his arms giving out. He rested his cheek against the mat as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection.

By the time his tongue touched slick, Prompto was a goner. Soft, needy sounds were spilling from his lips. His thighs were trembling, his hips held up by Gladio’s hands.

And then his tongue swiped against his entrance.

It was like electricity, shooting up his spine and making his head go stupid. Prompto pushed himself up onto his hands and tried to twist to look at Gladio once more.

Gladio looked like a man possessed. His amber eyes met his, blazing with need as he ate him out in earnest. Prompto could barely last and he fell back down, shivering and spasming.

The sounds were downright filthy, but Prompto couldn’t find the energy to be embarrassed. Gladio’s tongue was pressing inside of him while his fingers grasped at his shaking body, squeezing like he couldn’t get enough of the omega.

It made Prompto feel like the most important thing in his alpha’s world.

With that thought in mind, he came with a loud cry. Gladio licked him softly through it all until over sensitivity made Prompto swat at him weakly. He retreated with a proud chuckle, sitting back and pulling Prompto into his lap.

The blond immediately shoved his face in Gladio’s neck, breathing him in deeply as the aftershocks of pleasure coursed through him.

“Fuck,” Prompto whispered.

“Yeah, we sure did,” Gladio teased.

Prompto snorted, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

He made a mental note to interrupt Gladio’s training sessions more often.


End file.
